Respite
Description Respite is home to all of the characters that make up The Fall of the Wilds game. It was founded by Josiah, in 1125AR, A seemingly simple man with a simple dream. To build a city to serve as The Last Bastion of civilization before the wide open Wilds of the western continent. It was a small simple village for most of its history though recent years have seen the town see rapid expansion. Its grown into a flourishing port city full of merchants, trade and a steady influx of new citizens. History Respite was founded around the year 1125AR by a man simply known as Josiah. He and several dozen settlers left the large City-State of Rhonyar to journey west with a simple mission, to make a thriving settlement on the border to the wilds out West. Josiah cautioned the settlers that it would be a turbulent beginning but their hard work and determination would pay off as the town would grow and flourish. They made first ground in the land that would become the town in 1123AR and the simple buildings that would become the foundation for the town were completed by 1125AR. Josiah would go on to build a small Guild Hall that he would lead the town from, He enlisted the help of a wealthy merchant that journeyed with them as well as the local blacksmith, Mathilda and Elise respectively, to help run the day to day affairs of the town. Rise of the Guild Decades after the founding of Respite, Josiah knew the town would need to grow and attract new settlers if it were to survive. He decided to start an Adventurers Guild and send notice back east that those wishing to stake their claim in the gold and glory that lies out west should travel to Respite. In the year 1174AR The Guild enlisted it's first recruits. Minali, Henk, Yima, Anurin, Elora, Parry and Askia. These were the first in a long list of adventurers who came to town looking to earn gold and glory taming The Wilds, Build a new home or escape from a terrible past. Most of their early adventures would set the framework for what the town has become today, They spent their gold building new houses, Made contact with tribes and civilizations out west and most of all did whatever they had to, to keep the town safe. Eventually Josiah allowed Parry to join the council and collectively with Yima started construction on a new guild hall, one with a tavern next to it that would eventually become The Bastard Bride. Council History During the troublesome times of the towns founding they looked to The Council for guidance. Over the many decades since they first made land The Council has gone through many changes. At first it was made up of Josiah, Elise,Mathilda and Jemin, a local Archdruid who joined The Council only to keep a watchful eye on the town and ensure it kept balance with the natural world. A member of The Guild who started Respite's first clergy was raised to the rank of council member to help see the day to day activities of the town. After several years and a massive boost in the towns population both Elise and Mathilda saw fit to resign from The Council to allow members of The Guild to take their places, seeing as they had by far the largest impact on the town. A fierce fighter and Captain of the City Watch, Anurin was raised to the council, followed closely by Bernard, a thespian who is real handy with a bow and the arcane arts. After The Battle of Yabriddru when Josiah lost his life, Local tavern keeper Yima was raised to replace him as head of The Guild. Current Council Members Captain Anurin Yima Bernard Jemin Paridian Seathorne